Parenthood
by Chumunga64
Summary: Tamaki and Mirio reminisce about the past before Tamaki's child is born


Tamaki was going to be a father before the night was over.

The thought scared the hell out of him. It was funny thought really, a 26 year old pro hero being scared of a baby emerging from his wife. He let a melancholic sigh escape his mouth, and here he thought he overcame his anxieties once he became a pro. Tamaki knew that becoming a father would complicate things but the closer he got to the fateful day the more he felt a cloying sense of trepidation. Was he really ready to be a hero and a father? And what about his wife? She was a hero too! What would happen if they both fell victim to a villain?all these questions were clawing at his mind and he couldn't-

"You alright man?"

Tamaki almost forgot that he was outside with his best friend Mirio. He was sitting on a lawn chair that he set up right otuside the relatively recently built HQ for the hero organization they worked for. A bunch of their friends and coworkers convinced Tamaki that his wife should give birth in one of the medical rooms in the HQ since the place was located in a relatively secluded forested area. This decreased the chances of villain attacks or worse- paparazzi vultures who would invade the rooms and snap pictures of his newly born child. They even contacted some highly regarded obstetricians from Tokyo to make sure everything went smoothly.

"I'm...honestly still kinda nervous…"

"Ha! There's the old Tamaki I know and love!" Mirio motioned to his friend to sit on the chair next to him "Can't believe all this is happening, huh? Becoming a dad is a pretty big milestone but I'm sure you'll make a fine father, after all you're a pretty damn good husband!"

Tamaki grumbled "Apparently not good enough to to see my wife delivering my child…"

Mirio chuckled softly at his friend's frustration. It wasn't often that he saw Tamaki genuinely angry about something. Most of the time he was just kinda nervous.

"You know how superstitious Nejire and her family could get! They believe that having men in the delivery room will be bad luck, why do you think I set up this little "camping spot" here? I even have a cooler full of beer for us! I know you don't drink often but-"

Mirio was a bit taken aback when he saw Tamaki snatch a beer from the cooler and guzzled it up. He raised an eyebrow to the expectant father and questioned his actions "Wow, that's the first time I saw you drink outside of a galas or events. What's going on?"

"I'm really fucking nervous, that's what! like, what if something happens during the delivery and I'm not there?"

"They have trained professionals delivering the baby dude, and plus you have a lot of other pros and sidekicks inside the building that would gladly help if anything goes wrong. Anything else bugging you?"

"Mostly the future...I was thinking I might retire from the hero business after my kid is born. Don't want anything bad to happen to me and have my child grow up without a dad. But at the same time I feel selfish because if I do quit then I won't be able to help people in need! This is all so frustrating and I feel so helpless!"

"Whoa, slow down there man. Personally I think that you should keep up the field work because it provides good money and you're great at it. But don't let my words be the final say in your decision. If you truly believe that you should spend time with your child, then I can't say otherwise. I don't think you have to worry about a decline of heroes because the now "legendary 1A" are moving up from the sidekick game. Hell, I heard that I kid I mentored, you know Deku is rapidly moving up the ranks with that explosion guy not far behind. The rest of Deku's class is progressing much faster than anyone would have thought. Sooner or later, we'll be outclassed by those guys!"

"And I know there are some great kids in UA right now! Eri got her quirk under control and will become a great hero! She told me she wants to fill the roll that the late, great Recovery Girl fulfilled and heal allies and civilians alike. She's kinda like a little sister to me so I keep tabs on her, it's only fair that I help train the person who gave me my quirk back. She's dating some kid who can create and manipulate water. Even though I'm uncomfortable with that fact, the dude seems alright. He's remarkably chipper for a guy who lost both of his parents to a villain. Told me that Deku was the reason he became a hero."

"Midoriya seems to be an inspiration. I heard talks that he could usurp All Might as the gold standard for heroes."

"Yeah, he's a humble guy though, so he would never say that. But enough about your worries, we should celebrate the birth of your child! Come on let's make a toast to fatherhood!"

"Alright" Both Mirio and Tamaki clinked their bottles together "To fatherhood"

"So...how was dealing with a pregnant Nejire?"

"Huh? Oh, it was more a less the same as regular Nejire. She asked a lot of questions regarding the process of conception and all that stuff. She's pretty weird already so I couldn't tell if she was acting different or not. And since I keep stock of a lot of "out their" food stuffs in the house for my quirk, I had an easy time dealing with her pregnancy cravings."

"If you can handle a pregnant woman with such ease and grace, than you could do anything my man!"

Tamaki snorted, feeling jovial for the first time in ages "Thanks, Mirio. I needed that…"

"No problem my dude. Anyways, are you gonna miss the crazy pregnancy sex you guys had? Nejire told me the explicit details of what you guys did…"

Aaaannndd Tamaki was back to being his worried self. "Well...I...uh...would rather-"

"I'm just kidding! Geez Tamaki, sometimes I forget how nervous you could get!" Mirio let out a contemplative sigh. "Can't believe it's been seventeen years years since we first met."

"Yeah, third grade...seemed like a lifetime ago."

"Now look at us. So many things changed. For instance, we're both married! Like, holy crap that's amazing!"

"...marriage fascinated you that much?"

"It's not just that dude, I used our marriages as an example to show how much time has passed!"

"Huh...makes sense…"

"And now, we're gonna have a little Tamaki/Nejire fusion running around! I better convince the Mrs. to make a little playmate for your kid!"

"...Yeah, I'm pretty sure your wife's gonna need a better reason for having a child than "my best friend's kid needs a playmate" She's patient and understanding but I think even she has her limits."

"Yeah, I guess you're right- Hey, isn't that one of your higher ranked sidekicks? Red Riot?"

Tamaki turned around and saw Kirishima exit the building in a sprint. After catching his breath Kirishima spoke "The baby arrived, come see her!"

"Her?"

"Oh shit...uh, sorry for ruining the suspense but I think your wife would want to see you, boss"

"It's no problem Kirishima...You're right though, I should see my wife right now." Tamaki turned towards Mirio "I could use some help clearing the crowd; you up for it?"

"You know I am!"

Mirio's gigantic frame was really useful for clearing out crowds as it turns out. Tamaki kind of felt bad seeing his friends, family, and coworkers being pushed aside by the blond behemoth. Mirio's constant cries of "Alright, ladies and gentleman; back it up! Father coming through to see his newborn child! Come on, thin this crowd so my boy could see his daughter!"

Thankfully, the people who there for him were cordial and laughed at Mirio's over the top antics. They respectfully bowed out of the way so that the newly minted father could see his daughter. The two finally reached the infirmary of the HQ which was converted into a makeshift delivery room for Nejire. The only people in their were the doctors and nurses, Tamaki's parents, Nejire's parents and her younger sister, and of course the now exhausted mother with her newborn child cradled in her arms.

Tamaki slowly walked over to his wife and apologized

"Sorry for not being here sooner…"

"What? I'm the one who forbade any guy from being here when the baby was being delivered. You don't have to apologize for anything. But you could try to hold our kid."

"Oh, right." Tamaki carefully grabbed their child from his wife's clutches and took a moment just to observe her. It was hard to believe such a peaceful and quiet being was in any way related to someone as anxious as him or as crazy as his wife. She kinda looked like a wrinkly bean if he were to tell the truth. But she was _his_ wrinkly bean! The newborn had her mom's blue eyes but a tuft of dark hair and pointy ears showcased his role in the creation of her.

"Um, sorry for ruining the moment but do you have a name for her? I mean the first thing you should do after the baby comes out is decide the name right?" Nejire's sister, Kairi shared the blue haired heroine's penchant for questions."

"We sort of decided names for our child before. Tamaki figured that I would be exhausted after giving birth and he knew that I would probably be up for hours trying to make a name on the spot."

"Yes, we decided that if we had a daughter we would name her Masami. So guess you all should welcome Masami Amajiki in this world"

After a round of congratulations to the couple for the birth of their child, the nurse took Masami to run some tests to see if the little one was completely healthy. The rest of the people in the room opted to join the party Mirio arranged in the recreation room. Tamaki opted to stay with his now sleeping wife to reflect on the day they just had.

Tamaki gently held his wife's sleeping hand before speaking. "I guess this is it? We...have a child now...You know, I was thinking about retiring for the sake of out child. But now I understand the best way I an ensure a safe environment for Masami is to bring justice to this world."

Unbeknownst to Tamaki, a small smile graced the "sleeping" woman's lips. She liked his answer.


End file.
